GLEE FAST AND FURIOUS
by lizzgleekforever
Summary: As you can see im not good with title names but XD anyways this is a glee and fast and furious crossover, it has faberry(because lets face it they are super cute :3) and other pairings that involove my OC's, well if you guys have any suggestions or questions just PM me :p and review!


**Hi is me again **** anyways I just had this amazing idea of a fast 5 and a glee crossover with Rachel as the contact or whatever. It also has Fabrerry (or however you write it) and some of my OC's so yaaaih! Ok so the only thing I'm going to say is enjoy and review!  
****Mia's pov:  
**"last we need an actress" Dom finished "someone who no one suspects and that can manage to get in their circle without a problem". I smiled knowing exactly who to call "I got this" I said and walk away to call that one person.  
**Rachel's pov:  
**I was walking the crowded halls of McKinley High when I felt something sticky and sweet hit my face. _**Of course**_ I thought. I can't get a day without a slushy facial. "Oh my god are you ok?" I heard my girlfriend Quinn ask. "Yeah I just need to clean up and change" I said as I went to the bathroom. "Do you want me to come with you?" she suggested. "No, is ok just go to class okay babe?" I saw her nod and gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom. As I was finishing cleaning myself I felt my phone vibrate. I was about to answer it when I saw the ID of the caller _Mia Toretto_ it read. "Hello?" I answered wondering why my cousin was calling me after 3 years of not hearing about each other. "Rachel, hi!" was her response. "Hey Mia" I said back "how are you guys doing". "We are fine" she answered "but… we need a favor". "What type of favor?" I asked suddenly interested. "Can we meet?" she practically begged. "Sure where do we meet?" I said. "Rio" she simply answered. "Excuse me? Rio as in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil?" I asked still not believing what she just told me. "Yes Rach" she said and I could picture her rolling her eyes at me "Rio as in Rio de Janeiro Brazil". "Why for?" I asked now curious about why my cousin will want me to travel to the other side of the world. "We have a job" was her answer "are you in or not"? "Sure but I don't think Dom will want me to participate" I pout because I was truly exited for this new adventure. "He understands" she said as I grinned widely. "Ok… but we have another problem" I said "I am 17". "Don't worry about that" she said knowingly" I will make you a fake passport that will say you are 21, happy now?". "Very" I said smiling "when do I go". "If you could come in the next 48 hours will be perfect" she said "And Rach?" "Yes?" I asked. "We really missed you" she said as I smiled. "Miss you too" I said honestly. "See you in 2 days" she said and hung up. Luckily the time they slushed me was my last class of the day so I was only late for glee practice. Since Mr. Shue is always late practice hadn't even started when I came in. "Well look who decided to show up" Santana snapped "glad you could join us princess" she said saying princess as if it was a bad thing. "Well for your information" I said "I was washing some slushy off me". "Hey guys!" Mr. Shue said as he wrote 'regionals' in the board. _**Crap regionals**_ I thought. When I agree to help Mia and the crew I totally forgot that we had regionals. "Ok so as you know regionals is in a few weeks" Mr. Shue stated "so we better start on our set list, now I was thinking Finn and Rachel could…". "Oh hell naw" Mercedes interrupted him abruptly. "How come they always get the duets and she always get the solos" she asked. "Actually Mercedes you are right" I said calmly "I do always get the solos and is not fair" she looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Mr. Shue I'm afraid I will have to miss regionals this year". A couple of 'whats' and some victory smirks could be seen from my fellow glee clubbers. "Is not by choice" I continued "but something came up and I have to go to Rio de Janeiro". Some of them gave me looks like they thought I was mad. "What will you be doing in Rio anyways?" Kurt asked. "Well Kurt let's just say that I have a like outside of glee club" I answered and she nodded in understanding. "I'm convinced that you can win without me anyways" I finished talking and took my spot next to Quinn. "Rio uh?" she said. "Yeah Rio" I clarified. "Can I go?" she asked." I will love to say yes but no" I said. "Why?" she asked. "Let's just say that you wouldn't fit in" I hated to keep things from her but it was to keep her safe, whatever job Dom set up for us I have the feeling it will be dangerous and I may say illegal. Later that day I was in my room when I made the call that will change my life forever. "Hello my name is Rachel berry and I will like 1 ticket to Rio de Janeiro" I said without hesitation.  
**So this is chapter 1! Im so excited to do this fanfic im going to post it in both the glee archive and the fast and furious archive (just in case) if you have any questions about the story or idk why the chicken cross the road just PM me or review and I will answer them :p **

**Chapter 2 **


End file.
